prometimos no llorar
by yayish
Summary: un amor que terminia porcontinuidad y lagrimas que rompen una promesa...


_PROMETIMOS NO LLORAR….._

Lo sabia, lo había vivido y sabia lo mucho que dolería, llevaba ya mas de una vida compartida y hoy, hoy seria el momento en que terminaría, acabaría y aunque sabia que lo que hacia dolería, esperaba que la decisión que había tomado fuera la correcta, pero; por cada paso que daba hacia ese cyber café, mas me golpeaba……_¿bien para quien?. _Queria convencerme a mi mismo pero por cada recuerdo de lo vivido con ella mas miedo me daba encontrarla….miedo algo que nunca pensé sentir…y menos por ella que lo único que sentía era amor, y simplemente se acabo…

Ya conocía esa calle, conocía las casas y conocía el parque de adelante, sabia que al doblar a la esquina me encontraría en un pequeño cyber café, donde de seguro me esperaba ya ella, y aunque momentos antes había pedido consejos a mi amiga sango si lo que hacia era correcto…ella simplemente me contesto con un "_me tendrás a tu lado en cualquier momento y siempre te apoyaré, pero no puedo tomar las decisiones por ti…" _.

-hola….-dije con la mejor sonrisa que tenia…trataba de fingir que esto era lo mejor y que después de esto todo seria normal….pero al ver su rostro noté que ella ya sabia y entonces…peor me sentí

-que vas a tomar-me pregunto de una forma cortante y distante, me lo merecía…era lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza al oírla hablar

-tomemos un café..-dije mientras me sentaba en el lugar que se encontraba al frente de ella.

Ella tomo asiento al frente de mi y esperamos en silencio a que el mesero nos tomara la orden, ella pidió un café de vainilla y yo uno solo, todo estaba en silencio hasta que ella empezó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas acompañados de sollozos que empezaban casi inaudibles. Nos trajeron nuestra orden y ella intento tranquilizarse, tenia que empezar…

-habíamos prometido no llorar…-le dije con ternura, nunca me había gustado verla llorar, pero entonces ¿Por qué era yo quien esta ves la hacia derramar lagrimas?, esperaba encontrar esa respuesta con este…rompimiento….

-perdóname…-dijo inaudible, con la cara bajada y las pequeñas lagrimas cayendo a la mesa...

-Quizás esta sea la ultima vez que nos sentemos a tomar un café….-dije mas para mi que para ella, pero ella estaba poniendo atención a todo lo que decía…por lo que solo soltó un pequeño sollozo.. y dejo que continuara.

-Quizás es la ultima vez que nos vemos así que tratemos de estar bien por favor- esta vez hable en forma de ruego, no deseaba perderla, pero tampoco podía estar ya con ella…entonces ¿Qué era lo que queria?

-Me quiero llevar como recuerdo una sonrisa-susurre esperando que ella me la regalara como siempre lo hacia…pero mis esperanzas fueron vagas, pues ella no me miro siquiera….

-Por favor no llores mas-pedí al ver como comenzaban a resbalar mas rápido las lagrimas y como los sollozos se hacían mas audibles…casi al compas del inicio de la pequeña llovizna que empezaba a arreciar…

-Perdón….-volvió a pedir cuando no era ella quien debería decir esa palabra….ella no

-Te acurdas aquella tarde que nos conocimos, fue muy lindo conocerte, fue muy lindo todo lo que paso entre nosotros-mencione con una sonrisa, recordando los momentos mejores vividos de mi vida, pero después, después llegaron lo momentos…diarios.- pero ya paso.-dije mirándola a los ojos, dándole a entender a donde queria ir…que queria decir.

-Ahora es necesario separarnos, no sigamos haciéndonos mal, lo nuestro ya se estaba convirtiendo simplemente en una rutina-dije sosteniendo su mirada, una mirada profunda y, esta vez, llena de dolor- y el amor, el amor es otra cosa-le recordé de una forma entusiasmada..intentando que ella viera lo que necesitaba, lo que buscaba- al amor hay que alimentarlo todos los días con esas pequeñas cosas que nosotros…. ya perdimos-susurre, me empezaba a quebrar y sentía que con cada sollozo y lagrima que ella derramaba, empezaban a salir las mías, esto definitivamente dolía.

Kagome Higurashi, es el nombre de la mujer que se encuentra al frente mío…la mujer que salvo mi corazón del sufrimiento tras haber terminado con una mala relación, la mujer que me regalo innumerables sonrisas, abrazos y besos cada dia de mi vida, la mujer con la que esperaba compartir toda mi vida…pero yo no creo en el "para siempre" por lo que….esta no seria la excepción.

Había estado con ella todo el colegio y ahora, ahora que me iría a estudiar una carrera, aun deseaba que ella se viniera con migo…pero sentía que esto no era mas que una rutina….todo se estaba volviendo tan trivial….y eso me dolía.

-Se enfría tu café-dije al ver como este dejaba de emanar humo- aquí nadie se tiene que sentir culpable-le dije al esperar poder sanar un poco de su dolor…..- la gente nos mira por favor no llores màs-susurre al ver como la gente comenzaba posar sus miradas en nosotros, pero ella continuaba igual.

-... te quiero ... te quiero-susurro con débil voz, creo..que intentaba poder arreglar un poco las cosas, intentaba que le dije "entonces regresemos"…pero era inevitable….ya no sentía lo mismo

-No, lo nuestro es una costumbre; y el amor es otra cosa.-le recordé, sabia que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, entonces ¿Por qué se aferraba tanto a mi?, yo no seria el ultimo hombre en su vida, sabia que había mejores personas que tal vez, la valoraran mejor que yo…

-Ahora me voy-dije, sorbiéndole por primera ves a mi café, y buscando entre mi cartera el dinero- es lo mejor para los dos- le susurre mirándola, notando que ella no se volteaba a verme, mantenía la mirada fija en alguna parte de la calle- te deseo mucha suerte, que seas muy feliz-mencioné y desee, mientras ponía el billete en la mesa y comenzaba a ponerme de pie. Sentía como una fuerte briza me golpeaba y me dejaba sensaciones de frio en mis mejillas, comenzaba a llorar, comenzaba a doler y comenzaba deseas nunca haberle dicho eso…pero lo hecho, hecho estaba….y no podía irme para atrás….estaba seguro que esta decisión era lo mejor….o eso estaba intentando creer.

-adiós...- susurre al notar como ella posaba su mirada en mi…, yo desvié la mía y empecé a caminar.

-Te quiero, te quiero-mencionó mientras me salía de ese lugar, con la mirada abajo y sintiendo fuertes brizas…llenas de tristeza-……….InuYasha…..-dijo, esperando que al decir mi nombre, pudiera volver a verla, pero no podía, comenzaba a llorar y no deseaba que ella me viera así.

-Adiós...-le susurre a la lluvia mas que a ella, mientras sentía como esta caía sobre mi y comenzaba a confundir mis lagrimas con las lagrimas del cielo….


End file.
